


【宏晋】不灭

by dogbloodpaintfloor



Category: SpeXial (Band), 宏晋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogbloodpaintfloor/pseuds/dogbloodpaintfloor





	【宏晋】不灭

*OOC预警 第一人称预警

 

0.

有人认为爱是性，是婚姻，是清晨六点的吻，是一堆孩子，也许真是这样的，莱斯特小姐。但你知道我怎么想吗？我觉得爱是想触碰又收回手。

 

——杰罗姆·大卫·塞林格《破碎故事之心》

1.

我始终不认为人在生物意义上的诞生并不能称之为人生开始。如果把我的故事翻开又折叠，它的开端一定是在我高一那一年。

那年冬天我在怀城的寄宿学校磨完期末考试的最后一门，提着包就跳上了回洛城的大巴车，回家可发现了件了不起的大事。

我爸我妈离婚了。

现在想想，也不是什么大事，两个人过不到一块儿还是趁早分开的好。我从小到大，他俩不是在吵架，就是在不说话，什么为了孩子考虑勉强在一起，要我说，世人皆苦，不过浮萍与转蓬，狭路相逢，擦肩而过，有人拔刀相向，有人颔首微笑，有人路过不相识，早点让孩子明白，别做梦了，比什么都好。

但当时，我不懂啊。下半年我每个月回家一次，他俩一副举案齐眉琴瑟和鸣的样子，这是什么东非大裂谷自动合拢的举世奇迹，最重要的是我居然信了。后来现实的大巴掌就打到了我脸上，用事实告诉我，东非大裂谷依旧是世界大陆上最大的裂谷带。

我这颗被欺骗的破碎小心灵还没把碎片捡齐呢，就被扔回学校，面临分班。号称大如四分之一故宫的学校里，我在这头，我上半年结交的狐朋狗友在那头。大局已定，举目无亲，我自闭了。

孤独和强烈的外部刺激带给我最大的礼物就是，我开始学会思考，究竟怎么做才是规避伤害的最好方法，究竟人与人的关系本质在哪里，对错与正当的界限又是怎样取舍，我的自我意识生根发芽，我从穿衣吃饭、寻欢取乐的喘气生物逐渐抽枝成人。

然而道理我还没悟出多少，就被卷进一次打架斗殴。

说实话，我真不是寻衅滋事的人，大部分时间因为懒而对麻烦敬而远之。

当天隔壁班三五个本地生架着个冤大头进了厕所，像模像样的要清场，当时我在里面刚点上支烟。在寄宿学校搞支烟进来比在监狱都难，我总不能叼着出去给教导主任包了饺子吧。当时那个年纪的男生，大多都太虚张声势，但凡有人冲击到他们的权威性，他们就要把拳头捏出风湿病的感觉。三五个小瘪三瞬间没了主次观念，瞬间调转了炮口对准我。不过我承认，烟是次要的，主要是我受够了这个遗弃了我的世界，我在这里不断下沉，类似安静又幽闭的深海环境里，我变得躁郁。我都高举着炸药包了，偏偏他们几个就举个火把进来要跟我共生死。

一架打到教导主任办公室，当时被架进来的被劫富对象就是王航——在此之前和我根本不熟的室友，气沉丹田，扑到主任办公桌上拉着主任的手声泪俱下的...扭曲了事实，在王航的描述中，我，一个身高在全场男性中一枝独秀的王者，变成了此时事件中的受害者之一、因拒绝霸凌剥削、保护同学而奋起反抗的励志正义少年。无论隔壁班三五个人急赤白脸的如何摆正事实，都被王航一夫当关锤死在现场。这充满说服力的斯坦尼斯拉夫斯基即兴演技，一对比，我爸妈的水平就是渣渣！

最后我爸还是免不了跑学校请主任抽烟喝茶，一见他，我撂明白了，我要回家。

我不要在这一沉到底。

2.

新学校是洛城本地的二流中学。

临转学，王航还煞有介事的拍着我的肩，感慨万千，“兄弟，你是侠之大者的气运，不该在这块儿小地方苟且一生，走吧！”

他始终觉得我那天不出去是想救他，一件善事说到底是被促成了善意的结果还是被出于善心所定义的，我说不清楚。倒不是要他记我好，虽然不知道这件事会温热多久，留给别人一件让人感到温暖的事总归是好的。

新学校入学当天，我爸带着我就去见年级主任。现在我也就对主任的烟黄牙有点印象，他第一句话就是“从那学校转学回来的不少，别管怎么样，别捣乱就行。”

虽说因为我爸对我过于抠门吝啬导致我俩格外不相亲相爱，但是让他跟着我在这折面子，我心里一百个不乐意。让我别捣乱，我就偏要好好学习！

光想想是挺轻巧的，实际操作起来就我那分数得先学会不垫底。

新班级根本没有什么隆重的介绍，电视上都是骗人的，随便给我指个位置就算安置好了。不过全班注目礼倒是真的，只不过不会持续超过三秒。

城里的小孩在那个年纪大多都这样，现实生活中对自己以外的东西，在得不到反馈的情况下，注意力不会超过3秒。

三线城市柴米油盐的小日子，没有什么是真正波澜壮阔的，我依旧是一个独行动物，独来独往，默不作声，抱着一本比我本人都厚的《数学必修1-5册详解》，一头栽进去当一个莫得感情的做题机器。黄伟晋后来对此评价道，“偏科偏成你这样，也是王者级别的，英语拿139，数学拿8分，别人偏科是瘸腿，你是截肢。”

我与黄伟晋交集的开始，不过是几次调座位擦肩而过的惊鸿一瞥，五月多风的春天，偶尔抬起头来看见他同旁人说笑，当真是晴光潋滟。在此之前，他的名字对我来说只是成绩单上稳坐榜首的一个符号罢了。我完全不否认我是个视觉动物，好看的东西我都怀着欣赏的心，不过我也没有过他什么时候对我这么笑一次这样狭窄又私人的念头，直到他真的分了一个笑给我。

要问怎么样才能引起一个学霸的主意，当然是你能跟学霸打巅峰赛的时候就可以了，朋友也好，敌人也好，反正青铜始终没有姓名。

第一次正式月考我意外跳到了成绩单上第六的位置，排名上升29个位次，说实话，飞的太快，我也有点晕机。全班仿佛多米诺骨牌依次向后摆头，对我行注目礼。虽然我心里笑出一座养鸡场，表面还是得绷住，用最装逼的方式抬头，全班最独最酷的人设不能崩。

就是这个时候，我看到站在成绩单旁边的黄伟晋冲我笑了。

不要以为他冲我笑是因为我考了全班第六，第六对于第一来说是大象看蚂蚁的感觉，过于渺小了。真正的原因是我一脚把英语课代表从英语单科第一的位置踢了下去，导致黄伟晋滑出了单科前三。

这事说起来，还是英语老师最憋屈，我们英语老师特漂亮、特会打扮一女的，每节课必然我拎起来讲英语题，因为我英语课上明目张胆、闷头做数学题。除了数学老师，换哪个老师都不能干。第一次月考之后，她就彻底放弃我了，“英语卷子都弄懂了吗？弄懂了啊，做你的数学题吧！”

这之后，黄伟晋站在我的课桌前，拿着他的练习册，有点腼腆，“能给我讲道题吗？”

3.

礼尚往来，我给他讲了英语，我怎么也得扣着他给我讲几道数学题。

起初他讲题的时候，说话和声细语的，耐心的很，但架不住我基础差，数学逻辑经常会有出乎意料的短路，打起岔来显得有理有据，时常能给他带偏了，偶尔会让他展露出一瞬间的抓狂，一时可爱的不得了。后来时针转过无数个12点，四季轮转变迁，他给我讲题依然很详细，就是全程张牙舞爪像只凶巴巴的小奶猫，长长久久的可爱着。我无数次想提着他的后脖领子，拎着他走遍全年级，“看，这是我们班第一，他这样子可可爱了，你们都没见过吧？哈哈只有我见过！”

不过也有例外。

是长夏里哪一天的晴朗午后，他把一道题翻来覆去给我讲了三遍，我还是说不懂，意外的他没有抓狂，叹口气放下笔，问我，“是不是有心事啊？”

这句话对我来说像是沙漠中的雨露，太久没有人问过我这句话了。或许我真是有张拒人于千里之外的脸，又或者我看起来实在强悍又孤僻，没有人关心我有什么故事。大量的内心独白在我心里千回百转自我消化，大多数情况下，它们都无法降解变成一团又一团的不明物体，积沙成塔。或许我没有藏起自己这张脸来讲故事，也有很多人觉得我不应该有这么多心里话。

那天中午，因为生活费的事和我爸吵架，我爸让我去找我妈要钱去，我妈让我回去找我爸，因为抚养权判给了他。这都是什么倒挂金钩、边线射门的神技，国足要是能招一队同款父母，国足出线世界杯根本不是问题。

我发现他俩离婚的那天，我爸还老泪一把的拉着我跟我说“爸爸有愧！爸爸对不起你，今后会尽力补偿你的”，我也没想到这么快愧疚就都没了，连爸爸都不想当了。失去家庭就像植物失去了根，有些植物没有根也能成活，比如蒲公英，但很显然，我不是那一类的。

黄伟晋塞了颗大白兔奶糖在我手里，“请你吃。”

我边拆糖纸边一脸嫌弃的问，“你喜欢吃这种小孩儿吃的东西哦？”

“不喜欢啊”，他专心致志的拆我的笔，我一把水性笔，没有哪根是他没拆过的“我妈教我的，要把温暖分享给别人，做什么比说什么更有用，很多事别人其实都帮不上什么忙，只拥抱一下都是好的。但是我太害羞了，没那个胆量去拥抱别人，就总随身揣了一把糖。”

我靠在后排的课桌上看他，没敢太露骨。那颗糖在我口腔里融化，顺着我的喉舌分解到我的血液中，长久的循环着，我始终记得那颗糖的味道，浓浓的奶味，像他的人。事实证明，我们两个之中，真正喜欢这些小孩儿吃的甜食的人是我。很多年之后，我也有装一把奶糖的习惯，一半给自己，另一半分给不明朗的过路人。人和人的交往，有时候真得像相互继承，彼此有风与火的不同，纠缠过，拥抱过，擦肩而过后，风生火，火生风，喜欢的也好，讨厌的也好，都会带走些彼此的痕迹，相互证明彼此存在过。

4.

下半学期接近尾声的时候，有一天大课间，黄伟晋站在讲台前面大声叫我，“弘证！罗弘证！”，我正塞着耳机刷题，凭我5.0的视力，他那表情称得上是眉飞色舞，异常激动，招手让我过去。看黑板旁边聚集了一团人的架势，那儿贴的应该是最新的成绩单了。

我边起身边纳闷，次次考第一的人了，怎么面对第一还这么激动，哪有一个高居第一稳如老狗的学霸应该有的排面，太不稳重了，太不稳重了。

我还没走到跟前，他就跳过来了，一蹦蹦到我身上来抱住我的脖子，“哈哈你考第一你知道吗！你考第一呀！”

成绩单上，两分之差，我的名字在第一，他难得的屈居第二。

他那种开心，真的发自内心，不加控制的表露出来，从他每个表情，每个字里溢出来，满满的真心摊开给我看。久违的人与人之间的真诚信任与爱护，劈头盖脸的砸下来，在我面前生生把天砸出一道口子，灿烂的天光倾斜而下，刺得我热泪盈眶。

我被谁无私的爱着，这样充满光与热的念头被我亲手打上了不可信的烙印，扔出去推远了，像是这样，背叛、不负责任、自私、阋墙的疮痍，我也会在愈发黯淡的世界中看不见。而他浑身沾满了光，跳到我面前，把信任、温暖、宽厚带回我生命里，同我逆风持炬。

但我到底是我爸妈的儿子，能装，心里泪洒一条黄浦江，面子上依旧最酷最屌。我接住他了，太招眼，满教室铺天盖地的“呜”声卷过来，黄伟晋才觉得有些不妥，从我身上跳下来，挠挠头有点不好意思，缓了两秒又抬起眼来看我，一双大眼得意洋洋的闪着光。去水房打水，碰到别的班的来问成绩，离得近了就拽我一把，离得远了就指我一下，“看，就这个，这是我们班新榜霸，这回第一来着！”

后来，我见过更多的人才更明白，他发自肺腑的高兴忘形是因为他真心对我，更是因为他就是这样一个人，他始终明白良性竞争的意义，始终内心真诚、光明、宽广、容得下人。如此，他的路永远不会走差，但凡想到这里，我在天涯海角、离他千里万里都觉得长久的安心。

5.

少年的心动光临人生时，有很明显的信号，它与之前每一次人际交往的感觉都不同，没有什么经历可以参考，兴奋又脆弱，像在高空走独木桥。

我可以对着王航自称“爸爸爷爷”的开玩笑，但对着黄伟晋，这些直男气息浓重的玩笑话，我都没有出口的欲望。他，和我与他相关的每一部分，对我来说都是特别的，生涩的。

我确定我对一个男子动心的时候，是有那么片刻的慌神，毕竟它对于还没什么见识的我来说，是有那么点离经叛道了。我把它秘密地锁了起来，只自己偶尔偷偷拿出来看，然后继续心安理得的喜欢。我思考过这是否也称得上是一种欺骗，但同样没理出个头绪来。我在我的世界里理直气壮、放肆的很，心想，这是我的喜欢，跟别人，甚至跟他本人都无关。搭着他的肩时，我又小心翼翼，关系是数学意义上的两点之间的那条直线，一方倾斜过界对另一方来说都会是负担，我怕他觉得困扰，也怕他会逃跑。说是发乎情止乎礼，礼是什么，我没放在眼里，倒不如说是止乎珍惜。

他是一束光，唯一的一束光，于我太弥足珍贵。他带给我的，是重新相信人性的信仰，是重新正视世界的引航。我不在乎他是不是也同样这样给别人光亮。

 

谈恋爱的高中一抓一大把，丝毫不意外。这个月跟这个好，下个月跟那个好，自己是谁都没想明白，就开始谈论喜欢谁，容易得到，也容易失去。朝生暮死的体验，我不想要。

我比同龄小孩的早熟多在清醒和按得住年少的心性上。

我对他有那份心思，他对我没有，我看得出来。性取向符合大众潮流的青春期男孩聚在一起大多都会谈论女孩子，他总会说起隔壁班的瞿婕——一个个子小小的齐刘海女生。我早就明白我的心动不过是我的一腔孤勇，无始无终。注定无疾而终的悲剧，没有如预料一般的孤独绝望，一切因为都沾染上他的光，涓涓流动着，显得柔和静谧、充满温度，我的爱慕也跟着和缓着，生生不息。

但我不能否认，我依旧抱着他只是还没发现他喜欢我的希望。

6.

就是这样好的人，也有小王八蛋想来跺他一脚，看看他是不是真的脾气好。

高二联考有体育这一门，其中包含了篮球——传球、运球、投篮、三步上篮这几项。意外的，我发现这世界上超过一米八的男生居然有不会打篮球的。

“压手腕，不要挑！”

“多跑了一步，脚步乱了。”

“大腿发力，然后膝盖发力，最后蹬地。”

“啊！”不知道黄伟晋到底是什么构造，恼怒的声音不知道从哪发出来的，撒娇似的娇嗔着跺脚，扭过头来对着坐在篮球场边线上的我瞪眼，“你是唐僧转世吗？！”听得我心情好。我这边还没乐完呢，就从黄伟晋身后传来一阵阴阳怪气拐着调的人声夸张的学他的语气。妈的怎么什么野鸡都敢学神仙说话？

“呦~晋晋来学打篮球啦？”语气听起来过于影响社会和谐了。我歪歪头从黄伟晋身侧看过去，是一群不认识的男生在隔壁球场，正阴阳怪气的“晋晋，晋晋”的叫。黄伟晋低头愣了两三秒的功夫我已经站起来了，他走过来说，“我们晚自习之前再来练吧。”就兀自向着教室去了。

我跟在他后面，只觉得他不开心。

他这样的人也不是什么伤口都没有，进了教学楼，他又转过来冲我笑，勾着我的脖子，问我要不要吃糖，我今天没有伤心事，但依旧说好。我可以替不爱吃糖的他多吃一颗。

我始终没问过他这件事，别人花心思遮掩好的伤口，我何必撕开惹人尴尬心烦。每个班都有八卦通，为此我专门请了我们班情报贩子吃冰淇淋。我当然不会明显到体现出“专门”两个字，我只是凑巧多买了只奶香小布丁，凑巧遇见了“八卦通”，凑巧停在了那几个人上下楼的必经之路上，随口问了一句这几个小王八蛋是谁。

也不知道是不是黄伟晋长得太小白兔了，还是对陌生人脾气太好，还是跟我一样太懒不喜欢惹麻烦，所以才会让这几个渣渣在没分班之前当做霸凌对象对待。

在校园霸凌中，如果老师和家长不强力介入，其实被霸凌者能做的实在有限，他们就像与霸凌者困在一条莫斯无比带上，不断在“霸凌——反霸凌——霸凌”或是“霸凌——忍受——霸凌”中无休止的循环。从未卷入过霸凌的人应该感到幸运，你们是真的命好。反抗不是一件容易的事，甚至不是一件有效的事，更甚会招惹更多的霸凌。

我的谨小慎微、细心周密除了用在数学题上，其余都花在了他身上，我不敢轻易做些什么，生怕给他召来更多的麻烦。

7.

直到快到学期末，一个星期四的上午，这我一定不会记错，高二一学年都只有周四上午有一节体育课。

有时候不服不行，少年对自己喜欢的人都自备百分百肉眼定位系统。我从走廊最南端的洗手间出来，一眼就能看到黄伟晋在10米开外的楼梯处，应该是刚从老师办公室回来，他低着头往回走，注意力全在手里的练习册上。

真是让人操心呦，这种瞎子方式走路，走廊上这么多人迟早要扑街。我还没来得及快走两步，就有人闪到他对面挡住了他，瞄了一眼班级编号——14班，理科班，还收着那几个无聊的小王八蛋。

有时候人倒也不是素质进化水平低，而是他们的内心无聊的让人难以理解，我不想知道他们是什么心态，背后有什么故事，才选择以丑恶的方式来肯定自己增加存在感。如果被疼痛刺伤过，就要以疼痛去对待他人，人不应该这样，不正当就是不正当。

大课间的走廊刚刚被撒过水来降温，他的练习册正倒扣在地上，边角因为水渍已经卷了起来，有人站在上面踩来踩去，双脚一开一合，企图把练习册撕开，还自行配音发出奇怪的弱智声音，戏太多了。黄伟晋时常拿着那本练习册给我讲题，我太清楚他花了多少心血在上面，每道错题他都注了详解在上面。他伸手推人，被身后的人扯住了手腕，伴随着嘻嘻哈哈耗子精似的笑声。黄伟晋一张脸涨红，死咬着嘴唇，青筋顺着露在校服外的脖子爬了上去。他生气了。

满楼道人来人往，路过的顶多瞥一眼，站定的都选了好位置驻足观看，我在他们中间扒出一条道儿来，还收了几声“嘁”。踩在练习册上的卷毛是毫无防备的被我揪着衣领子从练习册上拎下来的。这不应该是一个出气的举动，我明白越往里用力，霸凌的循环就会越有动力，积攒仇恨对双方都没有好处，我真的一边苦口婆心劝自己一边跟自己打架才没一冲动一使劲把他扔出去。我都敬佩我自己。

黄伟晋看到我也很意外，毕竟他没有对我装雷达。一瞬间他的眼睛亮了起来，开始冒水光，脖子上的青筋松了下去，我真想跟他说，“别咬嘴巴了，那真是自己的，怪疼的。”我低头把练习册捡起来，三分之一的纸页被水泡透了，黏在一起，我掂着抖了抖，水珠飞了出去，吃瓜路人赶忙向后撤了几步，“没事，回去我帮你晾干。”

36计走为上，息事宁人，我把黄伟晋揽过来推进人群往自己教室的方向带。

身后响起了，“你谁啊？”

你爸爸的名字你也配问？！

“你他妈谁啊？问你话呢？”

我之前说过什么来着，这个年纪的不良少年，都很怕自己的权威性当众被冲击，简直总结到位！这不我就听见身后响起了由远及近的“啊啊啊——”。你说说，在人背后动手还要吵吵是什么送人头的智障行为？？那不就等于在说“嗨？在吗朋友？？朋友在吗？？在吗？？我现在要来打你了哦，快回头打我吧宝贝儿我来了！！”

我把黄伟晋推出去，自己后撤一步，转身抬脚一气呵成，把这位背后偷袭还发信号的实在老哥送回原点。我没收力，因为我也年少轻狂，实在受不了有人欺负我心尖儿上的人。他那么好的人应该被同他一样温暖的人善良对待，不是这群垃圾能染指的，运气不好的相逢是老天眼瞎！没有人来打断霸凌的循环，那我来。

动手的事，只要有第一下，就像点了二踢脚似的，后面自然而然的duang duang duang的往天上飞。我没收着劲儿，他们得疼了怕了才知道收敛两个字怎么写，这样是不是有用，我没把握。

14班的渣渣胜在人多，前赴后继的贴上来像八爪鱼似的，我只攻不防，拳头打上来我也没想躲，只管死命往他们脸上身上砸，拽着他们的头发往墙上撞、往栏杆上撞。

我是个疯子，我不要命，你们听见了吗？

看来是那群小王八蛋接到了我的消息，在地上躺着的都不想爬起来，站着的都一副忌惮的样子，只有卷毛那个傻逼，搬了把凳子窜出来砸我，也不知道是不是被我按着打，打出智商了，这回不喊了。我没看见。

凳子腿在离我眼睛只有3厘米的地方停住了。

教导主任握住了那把悬在空中的凳子，怒目圆睁，鼻孔一张一合格外明显。

“都看什么看！上课铃没听到？！”

“打架斗殴的都给我去政教处！”

那架势，气吞山河。

这时候，我回头看到了被挤在里三层外三层的围观群众里的黄伟晋。

他哭了，满脸的泪全砸到我心上。我才觉得哪里隐隐作痛。

8.

叫家长是必然的，流程我太亲切了。

家长没来之前，八个人一字排开在政教处门口贴墙展览。我一个3班学霸打了14班7个渣渣的事应该是在年级里传开了，课间成群结队的同学来参观，我除了惊讶了一下“我居然一个人干他们7个”这个事实以外，还认真盘算了一下，这要是围起来收门票的话，一张5块，连收三天，能赚多少钱。

“八卦通”是第一个抵达现场的，不知道他想了个什么借口，还没下课就来进行了围观，他大概是认出了是我打听过的那七个倒霉蛋，对着我“啧啧啧”了半天，倒是没说什么对不起我那根价值一块的奶香小布丁的话，举着大拇指可劲儿比划，“厉害！厉害啊证哥！”我处心积虑、老谋深算的人设恐怕明天就能在洛城三中根深蒂固。

但我不关心这个，我想问八卦通，黄伟晋什么情况，想了半天我也没开口，我心里有鬼，怕别人每一句无心的话，怎么大大方方？

叫家长后面的流程大概就是围圈儿开会、相互扯皮、最终定责。

我爸跟在7个妈后头显得格外淡定，双目中未见丝毫怒意，感觉都麻木了。

14班7个兔崽子，见着亲妈了，底气十足的嗷嗷着，统一口径一口咬定是我先动的手。

这回没有王航这种天赋异禀的队友带我躺赢了，我靠我自己。

见我一直没说话，我爸都有点慌了，一个劲儿的清嗓，主任眉头一皱，下巴一挑，指我，“你说！怎么回事？”

“调监控吧，”我眼皮子一抬，一群小垃圾不吭声了，“14班门口有个360环绕摄像头，这还没一个小时呢，查监控很容易的。谁欺负同学，打掉人家的练习册，还要上去踩两脚，拍的清楚的很，尤其那一头狮子狗卷毛儿，根根分明。”

“你好好说话！”我爸出声了。

卷毛的妈一看自己儿子哑了，不干了，“你看你比我儿子高多少！他欺负你，可能吗？你看都把我儿子打成什么样儿了？”

那一排妈妈全把自己儿子掂了出来。我一看，欸，是，还真打得都挺惨，我内心毫无波澜甚至还有一点想笑。真不是我恶意diss对手，洛城市里的学生再痞比不了怀城封闭学校里的混混，后者对生命毫无敬畏，他们脑袋更闭塞更无知，因此而更有力量。这七个兔崽子也算有一技之长傍身，配合着逐渐变得虚弱可怜。

“阿姨，这您得问他了，为什么挑比他高还打不过的欺负，我可没招惹他。”

“诶！你这孩子怎么这么说话！”只要长辈占不着理，这句话就是万能砖。

对方家长这么做也是合情的，撒泼打滚都要脱了责任，争取学校轻处分，关上门儿怎么教育孩子就是后话了。我爸在扯皮推诿这块儿真不是人家的对手，三两句话就让人截了话头，教导主任被频率逐渐升高的群舌之战烦得掐起了眉心，一锤定音让所有人写检查，我背了个警告，7个兔崽子各背了个小处分。

从教导处出来，我爸在走廊上就赏了我个大耳刮子。你猜为啥？可不是因为我打架，是因为赔医药费，他们七个家长赔我一个，我爸赔他们七个，我伤轻，他们伤重，贵！

我发誓，这一下比我刚才挨的所有的总和都疼，我半边脸都是麻的，耳朵嗡嗡的响，他手掌刮过我的脸，腕子上的大金表还在我脸上擦了一道，血隔了会儿就顺着颧骨往下流。几个妈都看呆了。

我不待了，我当时就想，这个儿子我不当了，我觉得有点太好笑了。还有几分钟才会开校门，我一分钟都等不了，翻过铁栅栏，跑了。

9.

离家出走的贫穷少年没有什么地方好去。我不能去找我妈，不然我必然需要重新给她解释一遍这一天到底发生了啥，然后领教一套新的说教与责怪，我够了，可够够的了。

我摸着黑从窗户翻进教室，晚自习之后已经关灯锁门。我趴在课桌上，不知道多久，一道光从窗户照进来然后熄灭了，然后门打开了，那个轮廓我熟得很——黄伟晋。

“你真在这啊？”

“你怎么来了？”

“谷老师给我打电话，说你还没回家，问我知不知道，我猜你应该会回学校，就来看看。”他口气有点冷，别别扭扭的。

我心里有点淡淡的忧桑，谷老师都要看出来了，这个呆头鹅都看不出来，我，实惨。

他坐下来手点头放一边，从背包里掏出来一些小瓶子和一些棉花棒，看形状是双氧水、碘酒之类的。

“你专门买的啊？这个时间哪有药店开门啊？”

他捏着我的下巴拽过来，借着窗外的光专注的盯着我颧骨上的那块痕迹，棉棒敷上去，“我都背了它们一下午了。”

我这时候才理解为什么电视剧里擦药的桥段永远都很暧昧...因为真的很暧昧！他挨得我很近，气息温热就喷在我的皮肤上，大概他连牙都刷过了，有一股清新的薄荷味。皮肤无法避免的相互接触着，他的手指就蹭着我的脸，我能看清他的睫毛，他脸上仅有的几颗痣，我想要亲他，想靠近他，想知道抱着他到底是什么感觉。

然后他就说煞风景的话了，一棒子从天上给我敲到地下。

“你今天为什么要跑？”

我躲开了他，撤得远了些，“没什么，你别问。”

“好，那现在回家吧？”他依次把瓶瓶罐罐拧了起来。

我摇摇头，“不了，你先回吧，我再待会儿。”

他看了我半晌，又重新坐下，我的座位挨着窗，他侧过身去看着夜幕，“我小时候怕黑，不敢关灯睡，我爸要我自己克服，每天晚上我不敢闭眼，就仰躺着从窗口望天，我就在想，为什么星星这么少，黑暗永远占上风。后来我就不怕黑了，因为没有为什么，星星就是永远那么少，黑暗就是永远占上风，不会变的。我只能不怕黑。”

我听懂了，但我并没有做好准备。人和自己的原生家庭之间有玄学似的诅咒，精神和心灵上的相互分离不是镰刀割草，一斩即断，而是水乳融合后的分离，彼不是彼，此不是此。我看着他被光构成轮廓的侧脸，一点点压低了身子，趴在桌子上，隐蔽的瞧他，连同我那些只为他一个人旖旎的心思，“我觉得不行。这个世界，从前只有黑暗，后来有了星星，光渗透进来。要我说，现在是光赢了。”*

我把我的人生摊开，取出所有柔软与愉悦，塞在每一个字里，隐晦的向他表白。

他听不懂，只说我像只蚌，外壳看着坚硬，内里细致的很，还夸我有颗诗人的脑袋。我笑笑，“要不语文老师喜欢我呢！”

他想笑，好像又想到了什么似的，绷住了，一抬手一拳捶在我锁骨下，“你以后不许再动手打架了！不然咱俩绝交！”

我其实是沙包精变的吧？不然为什么总是难逃挨打的命运？？？其实不算疼，但我是一个严谨的唯物主义者，严格遵守孟德尔遗传学的科学思想，发挥了我家薪火相传的演技，西施捧心，“疼疼疼疼疼!”

“忍着！”

一瞬间愁上心头，我严重怀疑，就他这样，以后很可能交不到女朋友，交男朋友也不是没可能？但是转念一想，我又不是女的，哪知道他跟女的在一块儿是什么样。

这个一秒钟之内起起落落落落的心理落差实在太“飞流直下三千尺”了......然后我就不能理解为什么影视作品和地摊文学里，对小男孩和小女孩第一次谈恋爱约会常去游乐场的场景设置的必要性了，什么过山车、跳楼机的怦然心动与泥塑设定，你们异性恋谈恋爱平时都这么不刺激的吗？？？？

10.

我现在回想起来，高中生涯实在短暂，扎在书本和试卷上，翻着纸张，时间哗啦啦的就溜走了。

高三的时候，黄伟晋随口问过我，“你以后想做什么？”

我没有梦想，只是刹那间想起来他逆着光给我讲数学题的样子，没有人对光不向往，我说，“当老师吧？”

“哈？”

“干什么？！我当老师这么没有可信度吗？！”

“那倒不是...弘证，你这长相吧，容易让人联想到蜡笔小新里的黑道园长...”

“......”

我问他，“你打算考哪个大学？”

“宿北经贸吧，”他又问，“你来吗？”

“干什么？还缠上我啦？”我把表里不一践行到底，心里想的是你可缠死我吧！您可千万别放手！

“好好好！你爱来不来！”

宿北经贸分数高，我打定心思一心往里扎，怎么我也要摸到那个学校的分数线。

高考那天，我在29考场，他在43，比我高两层楼，他把一块牛奶糖塞进我手里，向楼梯跑去，回过头要我好好考，他笑，弧度柔和的，一双眼睛深邃而明快，比阳光和初夏的风都美好。

“加油，好好考！”

我永远记得。我如他说的做。

那是他给我的最后一块糖。给我在他身后追逐的最后一个夏天，打下了封印的记号。

11.

我们两个依旧是两分之差，双双超了宿北经贸分数线二十多分。

报志愿的那天，他夸我穿黑色好看，高高瘦瘦又很有气质。路过5班的时候，瞿婕大概是在门口等了很久了，看得出来是精心打扮过一番的。

她穿了一条水蓝色的裙子，很温婉，耳侧别了一个橘色的发卡，更显得干净可人。

我识趣的走开了，绕过拐角，耍了些小心眼儿。我趴在楼梯栏杆上，他们看不见我，我能把他们看得一清二楚。

我看见黄伟晋摸了摸脖子，然后脸红了，女孩递了盒巧克力给他，上面还有一个淡蓝色的信封，黄伟晋的脸更红了。

我像疾风奔走几万里，却只能堪堪停在原地。

我知道他遂愿了。我的梦该醒了。

12.

那年报志愿，他报了宿北经贸，我报的湾南师范。

一个海北，一个天南。

他问过我，“最后怎么没报宿北经贸？”问完大概是觉得不合适，但是面对面说话没有撤回功能，他开始懊恼，“算了，你当我没说，原先你也没告诉过我你想报什么。”

我笑了笑，“我学数学太吃力了，学经济贸易恐怕会死。”

这是我对他撒的第一个谎。

没有办法，年少的心动就像关在笼子里的妖怪，一点一点浇灌，越来越贪婪，终有一天笼子会关不住它。我丢不掉它，它寄居在我身上日益长大，离得太近，总有一天会毁了他伤了他。

我百无一用，只剩这点知进退的聪明了。

时间和距离其实并不可怕，我只会越来越爱他。他把他那些美好的贵重种子洒在了我生命里，它们变成各种各样的东西，如他本人熠熠生光，与我相生相缠，。

我们始终没有断了联系，没有正事也爱说两句垃圾话，他失恋还会给我打电话，有时候喝多了隔着电话就会哭，第二天一早我一定再打一个电话，噎他一句，“黄伟晋，真丢人呐——”

后来我对他撒了第二个谎。

我告诉他我是喜欢男人的时候，他愣了一下，“啊？”

他喝的有点懵了，一会儿笑嘻嘻的问，“那你以前有没有喜欢过我？”

我乐了一下，推他，“你想的美！”

我没有办法，我都退到这里了，我只能说我没喜欢过。

13.

他结婚的那年，我在粲南山区支教，我真的当了老师，还参加了国际平权志愿组织，我想要将更多水底的人拉出水面，我想要更多人看到与我同生同死的那道光，活出他没与我共度的余生岁月。

我提前飞回洛城，吹毛求疵的挑了一套最贵的行头，黑色的，衬得我高高瘦瘦很有气质，卡一划，四个月的补贴金说没就没，我很久没有置办过正装，又很少在这些穿衣吃饭的事上显得龟毛。只这一次，我也不知道我到底在隆重什么。

我是他的伴郎，戒指和祝福我都亲手递上，然后背对所有人，匆匆离场。所有人围在一起抢捧花，我与热闹告别，属于我和我的西装的表演到此谢幕。两个小时之后，回粲南的飞机带我回去准备明天的志愿活动。

“罗弘证！”

我回过头去，黄伟晋一把抢过新娘的捧花，如我当年教他篮球，一个长传，动作依旧很烂很难看，但捧花稳稳落在我的手上。

他笑起来依旧如十六岁的少年，我的记忆不停倒带，几百个日夜中的他相互重合着，我于此借火借光而闪闪发亮，往后余生相生相缠。凭我去天涯海角，我生命里的光永远不会熄灭，我的血永远不会凉。

我举起捧花冲他摇了摇，隔得太远，他那近视眼一定看不见我藏不住的泪光。

爱而不得，我早就认了命。人拥不到光，虚妄，遥远，触碰不到的，终会变成生命尽头无声哀垂的幻想，伙同我和我的秘密一起熄灭埋葬。我始终得不到我的爱情，但它的光热与我共生，光可透我，永远不灭。

 

-【End】-

*参考Cary Fukunaga《True Detective》


End file.
